Yellowfang's Secret/Manga
Chapter description ''Yellowfang's PoV :The manga starts off with Yellowfang in ThunderClan's camp. She is their new medicine cat. She thinks about how she can treat all sorts of things such as cuts, scrapes, bites, and whitecough, but she can't cure one thing - bad dreams, which is proven when she sleeps and dreams of cats talking about Tigerclaw who had recently tried to kill Bluestar. :Yellowfang has another dream, and Brokentail, a ThunderClan prisoner, is in the medicine cat den. Brokentail is horribly wounded from killing and the battles he fought. Yellowfang gives deathberries to Brokentail, and Yellowfang states he cares for nothing, not his Clan, not his honour, not his kin. Brokentail says he has no kin as he eats the berries. Yellowfang then says she is his mother, and that he killed his father, Raggedstar. She continues, saying it is time to put an end to this tragedy. Brokentail feels pain, not knowing this. Then there is a voice, and Yellowfang wakes. :Cinderpaw comes in, and wakes her up, as she was having a bad dream. Then she goes out to heal Smallear's paw. Before helping him she says to Brightpaw and Swiftpaw to check the elders for ticks. Fireheart comes to Yellowfang saying that Bluestar has truly welcomed her to ThunderClan, and that no cat would doubt her loyalty. Yellowfang wonders if he knows what happened to Brokentail. Her and Fireheart watch Cinderpaw carrying herbs, and the ThunderClan deputy asks when Cinderpaw will become a full medicine cat. Yellowfang responds she will soon, since there's plenty of time. :The ginger tom glances at her, seeming to agree with her at first, before going on to say that ThunderClan will be strong with two medicine cats. He finishes by admiting he thinks Cinderpaw waited long enough, before padding off. Yellowfang knows Fireheart is right, but is reluctant to take her apprentice, due to worrying about what StarClan might say. She wonders if they'll strip her of her beloved role, since Yellowfang is the cause of death for Brokentail, her own son. :The medicine cat goes out to talk a walk, hoping to clear her head, but the memories of ShadowClan's marshes and pines distract her. Despite this, Yellowfang can hear Cinderpaw approaching, without even seeing her yet. The smoky she-cat excitedly tells her she helped with Smallear's paw, since the infection seems to have went away. Cinderpaw recounts instructing the elder to stand in the stream, which she thinks washed the pain away, before applying a poultice. Yellowfang praises her; Cinderpaw brings up her full medicine cat name, which brings uncertainty to the old she-cat. :The young she-cat questions if her mentor believes she's ready, and what else she needs to learn. Yellowfang closes her eyes, explaining that it isn't her, but that she's done a bad thing, and is worrying if StarClan will grant Cinderpaw her name. Her apprentice tells Yellowfang she trusts her, and that her mentor also needs to trust herself. The dark gray she-cat simply says that she'll try; two days after, the medicine cats depart for Highstones, :They make it through WindClan territory, which turns out to be smooth. Yellowfang and Cinderpaw easily make it to their destination, where the other medicine cats wait; Runningnose of ShadowClan, Mudfur of RiverClan, and Barkface of WindClan. As the cats head down the tunnel for the Moonstone, Yellowfang notes how it feels longer than usual. She wonders if they are lost, before reaching the cave opening. She begins the naming ceremony for Cinderpaw, and grants her the name, Cinderpelt. It echoes in the chamber, and her fellow medicine cats repeat it, each in turn. :Yellowfang tells newly-named Cinderpelt she must walk with StarClan, silently willing them to be kind with her apprentice. The Moonstone begins to glow, and they settle beside it, but Cinderpelt tells her mentor that she's afraid. Yellowfang reassures her, then slips into her own dream, hoping her ancestors will be nice to Cinderpelt. She wakes in a dark forest, remembering how many times she's been here, but this time, she feels twisted with fear. A cat approaches from the shadows, and Yellowfang recalls who he is: Molepelt, and how he whispered about dark dreams and nightmares that awaited ShadowClan. :She thinks of how she wanted a message from StarClan, but didn't expect Molepelt to be the one who told her. The old medicine cat asks pointedly if he's come to gloat, since the blood flow came to her old Clan, like he promised all those moons ago. The black tom tells her he'd never gloat about it, for ShadowClan was once his Clan too. He apologizes about Brokentail, startling Yellowfang, who states that she's his mother, so it means she chose his path. Molepelt says to her that she's suffered most, due to having to give birth to Brokentail, but didn't set him on the murderous path he went. He says that he chose his own path, the dark one, instead of the path that led to happiness. :Yellowfang only begins to understand what he's said when he leaves, calling for him to come back. Her old mentor, Sagewhisker, appears, and they greet joyfully. The white she-cat tells Yellowfang that if she was aware of the path laid ahead of her, she'd never have forced her to be a medicine cat. The gray she-cat responds that she wanted it, and hasn't regretted her choice at all. Sagewhisker says that her former apprentice is strong, but she knows the pain she's experiencing. :Yellowfang firmly tells her she can live with it, but all that matters is Cinderpelt, and asks if they'll allow her full name. Sagewhisker confirms this, then states she will leave a great legacy in ThunderClan, as far as their medicine cats go. Yellowfang asks about Brokentail, her being his killer, but the white she-cat responds that the old leader brought it upon himself. She says that the warrior code values loyalty greatly, and Yellowfang has shown lots. Before waking up, Sagewhisker wishes her well, for she'll always be with her former apprentice. :Cinderpelt wakes Yellowfang, excitedly telling her how wonderful is was to see StarClan. The aging she-cat agrees, but knows that she won't let anyone know, and tells the young medicine cat that it's only the beginning of hard work. She beckons for them to go home, since her old bones ache. Characters Major }} Minor *Cinderpaw *Fireheart *Swiftpaw *Brightpaw *Mudfur *Runningnose *Barkface *Molepelt *Sagewhisker }} Mentioned *Bluestar *Smallear *Raggedstar }} Notes and references Category:Super Edition arc Category:Yellowfang's Secret Category:Chapter subpages Category:Graphic novel arc